


A Touch of Fate

by asherly89



Series: Touch [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Disabled Character, Cuddles, First Dates, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Original Character(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: The Eddie version of my story "The Power of Touch."Eddie's family has always been affectionate. They hug and kiss everyone. Family, friends, pets...Eddie knows he's bisexual but hasn't really liked anyone as much as he comes to like Buck. But Buck is straight and his best friend, so he doesn't think about acting on his feelings.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Original Male Character(s), Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Touch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747366
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	A Touch of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Power of Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596771) by [asherly89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89). 



> I would highly recommend reading _The Power of Touch_ first to understand Eddie's POV.

Eddie Diaz grew up with a very tactile family. They were always hugging and kissing whenever they saw one another. A big hug with a kiss on the cheek hello and goodbye was normal for him. His grandmother always made sure to kiss each cheek before saying goodbye. As he got older he hated hugging his parents but they wouldn’t let him go without one. His friends would joke about it trying to get him to blush but he didn’t let it get to him.

In high school he started seeing boys much like how he saw girls. Both were appealing but being in Texas and being gay or bisexual or whatever he was, wasn’t going to go over well so he didn’t say anything. He started making sure he didn’t touch his friends too long or if they went in for a hug it was a slap on the back with an arm in between holding on a hand in a shake. The “bro” hug became the norm.

Then he met Shannon, she wasn’t one to show much affection. Sure they held hands and kissed but it wasn’t like his parents. His father always had an arm around his mother when they sat together. His mother’s hand on his father’s knee. It was sweet, if not embarrassing sometimes. So when he put his arm around Shannon and she shook it off it was unnerving. He tried it again but she again shook it off. He dropped it after that.

He signed up for the military to get away for a while. To try something new and manly. Maybe it would help with his feelings towards men.

Eddie went off on his first tour and he kept talking to Shannon. She was home, going out with her friends while he was in the middle of the desert half a world away. They would talk when they could, which wasn’t much. He’d write emails to her telling her how much he missed her, and she’d write back.

There was one guy in his battleon, Jeff, who everyone knew was gay. They didn’t say anything when the mail would come and there would be a letter from Jeff’s boyfriend from back home. He kept those letters close and never showed anyone else. He was one of the guys and he was one hell of a fighter. Eddie was jealous that Jeff could be who he wanted without anyone saying anything. He wanted that, but it scared him. His parents would be so disappointed in him. And his career in the military would be over if anyone knew he was bisexual and told the higher ups.

When he got home, Shannon was there waiting for him. He smiled and took her into his arms, kissing her in front of everyone.

Eddie adjusted back to being in the states and he soon asked Shannon to marry him. She said yes and planned their wedding before he was to ship off again. They got married on a Saturday and he was back on a plane heading back to war on Monday.

A week later when Eddie finally gets to use the phone to call Shannon she tells him she’s pregnant. He cries with happiness and tells her he can’t wait to meet their baby.

Eddie gets to come home for the birth, which isn’t something everyone gets to do, so he cherishes every moment of it. The week leading up to the birth Eddie is touching Shannon’s swollen stomach talking to the baby and saying how much he loves them. They wanted to wait to find out if it was a boy or girl at the birth so he’s been calling the baby peanut.

The birth is long and complicated. The baby, their son, gets stuck in the birth canal and the doctor has to pull the baby out and hand him off to a nurse while she takes care of Shannon.

After the birth Eddie has five days before he has to return to his tour. He spends it cuddling his son, Christopher, as much as he can.

He leaves again and when he gets the call from Shannon that Christopher has been diagnosed with cerebral palsy he signs up to extend his tour. He doesn’t blink an eye when asked. He stays away for another year and a half.

When he gets back Christopher is almost two years old and he cries when Eddie picks him up. He doesn’t know his own father and Eddie has to hide his tears from the disappointment. He doesn’t let anyone know how hard it is for him to know that his son, his only child, doesn’t know him. He vows then that he won’t go back to war. He’s done. His military career is over.

Shannon leaves when Chris is turning four. They tried to make it work but it doesn’t. Eddie moves from job to job while Shannon deals with everything related to Chris. She takes him to all his therapy, the endless doctor appointments, and to preschool. His mother is there to help them but it’s not enough. She criticizes everything Eddie does. From the wrong cup to the proper way to handle Christopher’s new crutches she’s always there to say he’s doing it wrong.

When he wakes up to Christopher in bed with him one morning and Shannon gone he doesn’t know what to do. He takes Christopher into his arms and holds him close.

It takes him a while before he learns how to do everything. His parents take on a lot of the responsibility of getting Christopher to and from the doctor, therapy, and school while he works his jobs to support them. They let Christopher spend the night when Eddie is working late and on the weekends when he’s running around to make enough to support himself and his son.

He somehow finds time to date someone, a man, named Johnny. They met while Eddie was helping fix up his car. They went out on a date and it was great. Eddie comes out to his family, and while some took it well there were a few that didn’t. He doesn’t care they were never close anyway.

But Johnny can’t handle Eddie’s schedule. Christopher comes first and Johnny doesn’t really like kids, so he breaks up with Eddie after six months. Johnny tells him he’s a great guy, but he isn’t ready to date anyone with a kid. Even a kid that’s as sweet and loving as Christopher. Eddie doesn’t try to get him to stay. They cut ties and Eddie moves on.

He applies to be a firefighter. He gets through it easily with his past training in the military. He has two choices. Los Angeles or Chicago. Chicago gets cold in the winter, like really cold and he doesn’t know how it’ll affect Christopher’s CP, so he chooses Los Angeles. His grandmother and aunt are already there so he has a support system and the program is one of the best in the country. 

He packs up and with one last hug and kiss to his parents he and Christopher make the long drive from El Paso to Los Angeles.

L.A. isn’t anything like El Paso. It’s loud and there’s traffic everywhere. Eddie’s house is small but it was the best he could get for now. At least it’s two bedrooms.

He flies through the academy and even gets a perfect score on his medical training. There’s a couple of houses looking at him wanting him to join, but Captain Bobby Nash, from the 118 makes him feel at home. So he agrees to work there.

The first day, of course, is hard. One of the guys, Buck, tries to flex on him and mark his territory but in the end they work it out and find they make a great team.

After the first few weeks everything clicks. The team works well together. He and Buck get along like a house on fire. Buck is also someone who likes to touch. Like a lot. There’s a pat on the back, or a hug after a tough call. If they’re sitting together on the couch they migrate to each other and his arm finds its way around Buck.

Buck for his part lets him do what he wants. Eddie’s heart can’t help but swell when Buck is close or Buck comes to him and grabs him close for a hug just because. But Buck is straight. And Eddie can’t have him.

Time goes on and Buck gets it in his head that Eddie needs to get out and date. Eddie tries to tell him no, but Buck tells him that West Hollywood has some of the best bars and he could find a hook up for the night or more if he wanted. Eddie rolls his eyes but agrees to go.

“Time to get you back out there,” Buck commented when they walked into the bar.

“I don’t need to be ‘back out’ there. I’m just fine,” Eddie says back.

“On come on. Don’t you want to meet someone? Maybe let off some steam?” Buck replies, “Your hand has to be getting tried!”

Eddie blushes at that. Because of course Buck would make a sex joke.

They order their drinks at the bar where the bartender was flirting with both of them before turning around to look out into the crowd.

“What’s your type?” Buck asks.

Eddie shrugs, “Not sure. I only dated one guy seriously. And the handful of hooksup were just hookups. Nothing special about them.”

“Come on, what’s one thing you want in a partner?” Buck presses on.

Eddie shrugs, “Someone that’s going to want to date a single father.”

Buck laughs, “Come on man, there’s got to be more than that.”

Eddie takes a sip of his beer before answering, “I’ll let you know when I see it.”

They don’t talk much after that. The music starts to get louder and more people come in.

Maddie and Josh join them later in the night. By then Buck is three beers in and is getting friendlier with the group of girls there for a bachelorette party. Eddie is also loosening up and has more than once met the gaze of a guy on the other side of the room.

Maddie coxes Eddie to go to talk to the guy while she watches Buck. Josh pats his back and says ‘Go get him, tiger!’ as he walks away.

Eddie moves over to the guy and they both smile at each other. Eddie rests his elbow on the small high top table they’re standing at and goes with a smooth introduction, “I’m Eddie.”

“Mark,” the guy, Mark, replies and sticks his hand out. Eddie takes it and shakes his hand.

“What are you doing here?” Eddie asks, then shakes his head, “I’m sorry. That was stupid.”

Mark gives him a small laugh, “It’s okay. I know how it can be. You’re new here.”

“How did you know?”

“Because I would’ve remembered a handsome guy like you,” Mark replies and winks. _Winks_ at Eddie.

Eddie’s cheeks go a little red, but after that it’s easy to talk. Mark is a real estate agent and Eddie asks him about business. Mark in turn asks him about his life and they find they both have a love of vintage rock music. Mark gives Eddie his number and says to call him for a date.

Eddie grabs the paper and moves in to kiss Mark on the cheek. Mark kisses him quickly on the mouth and winks at him before Eddie walks away.

Getting back to the bar where Maddie, Josh, and Buck are and smiles at them, “I have a date...well I have to text him but you know I got his number.”

Maddie’s eyes light up, “That’s great!”

“Oh, who’s the lucky guy?” Josh asks.

Eddie tells his friends about Mark and when he peeks over at Buck, he may have seen Buck a little jealous, but no. Buck can’t be. Buck is straight. Buck is his best friend.

* * *

The night of his date with Mark Eddie gets ready at the fire station. They’re meeting a restaurant close by and it’s easier to walk over there then to find parking. 

Chim and Hen compliment him on his wardrobe and Bobby swaps fake lint off his shoulders before telling him to be careful.

“Have a good date,” Buck says and gives him a quick hug before he’s leaving out the door.

Eddie makes it to the restaurant five minutes early, but Mark is already there as well. They greet each other with a hug. Mark tells Eddie he had a reservation so they get seated right away.

They order and Mark doesn’t stop talking. He goes on and on about all the deals he has and only stops to sip at his vodka soda.

Their food arrives and Mark starts on about his time at Coachella and how magical and eye opening it was for him. Eddie doesn’t get a word in.

When they pay the bill and part outside Mark asks Eddie if he’d like to come back to Mark’s place for a night cap, but Eddie begs off saying he has to get home to put Chris to bed. Mark’s disappointed but says he had a nice time and for Eddie to call him. Eddie gives Mark a hug and quick kiss before leaving the man.

In reality the date felt like a disaster and Eddie doesn’t know how or why but he goes to Buck’s place. He’s knocking on the door before he even realizes what he’s doing. 

When Buck opens the door, Eddie leans forward until his head drops onto Buck’s shoulder and he groans, “It was terrible.”

Buck awkwardly pats him on the back, “It couldn’t have been that bad.”

“He wouldn’t stop talking about all his million dollar deals. It was terrible,” Eddie says back.

“Come on, let’s go sit down,” Bucks says.

Eddie removes himself from Buck’s shoulder and walks past him to the couch and plops down on it with a huff.

Buck closes the door and walks into the kitchen. He comes to the living room with two beers in his hand and hands one to Eddie who takes it and pops the cap off.

“I’m never dating again,” Eddie says after taking a long swig of his beer.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad,” Buck says back.

“He didn’t stop talking. He wouldn’t even ask me a question about myself. Do you know how much I had to hear about Coachella? I’m never going to Coachella after hearing about it for ten minutes straight without a break.”

Buck has to laugh at that. 

“Don’t mock my misery!” Eddie cries. He drinks the last of his beer and puts the empty bottle on the table in front of him. He moves back to lay his head on the back of the couch and rubs his hands over his face.

Eddie feels Buck lean over and rests his head on his shoulder. It’s comforting to have the familiar wait of Buck next to him. Eddie puts his arm around the other man to bring him closer, “Thank you for being here.”

“Always, that’s what best friends are for,” Buck replies.

They stay talking quietly until Eddie’s phone beeps with a message from Carla saying that he should’ve been back ten minutes ago. Eddie quickly moves up from the couch taking his arm from around Buck back, “Shit, I have to go. Carla’s waiting.”

Eddie moves to the door with Buck in tow.

“Of course. Y-you should go,” Buck replies.

Eddie turns to Buck and pulls him into a hug. He kisses his cheek quickly without thinking about it then pulls away with a smile, “Thank you for tonight. Probably wasn’t how you wanted to spend your night but thanks.”

“I wouldn’t want to spend it with anyone else,” Buck replies.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Eddie says. He turns to walk away.

“S-see you,” Buck lamely replies.

Eddie doesn’t think about how Buck felt against him. How right it felt. He goes home and tells Carla thanks for staying then goes into Christopher’s room. He tucks the blanket up closer to Chris and kisses him on the head before heading into his room.

The empty bed mocks him and Eddie can’t help but jerk off to thoughts of Buck.

* * *

A few weeks later at dinner Buck announces he’s gay. The team is surprised but Buck tells him how he figured it out. They all tell him they’re proud of him and that’s that. Hen has everyone pay up and when asks for what she tells him she always knew. Buck blushes and goes back to eating.

Eddie finishes his dinner quickly and escapes to clean the truck. It’s a lame excuse but he can’t think about Buck declaring he’s gay.

Footsteps come up to him and he hears Buck say, “You’re going to rub the paint right off.”

“I am not,” Eddie replies back. But he does stop what he’s doing to look at Buck.

“So...what I said at dinner. It doesn’t bother you?” Buck asks.

“Why should it? You’re gay. So, I’m bi and Hen is a lesbian. If anything we just need a trans person and we have the whole spectrum,” Eddie says.

“I heard there’s a trans guy down in Austin,” Buck replies, “I mean, fuck, no that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”

“What is it, Buck?”

“I...I, um, I’ve been doing some thinking and we work together and all, but I have a huge crush on you and-” Buck says but doesn’t get to finish it because Eddie can’t think and he’s pushing his mouth to Buck’s to stop his babbling.

Eddie controls the kiss and when Buck’s mouth opens wider to let Eddie’s wandering tongue, he takes what he wants. He licks into Buck’s mouth and he can’t help but press into Buck’s mouth and push his hips into the man as much as possible.

When they break apart to breathe Buck’s laughing, “That was not how I thought this was going to go.”

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Eddie admits.

“You have?”

“Probably longer than you think.”

Buck kisses him again. There’s a whistle from behind them and they break apart looking up to see Chim and Hen standing at the railing in the loft watching them.

“Well, I didn’t know we were going to get a show tonight!” Chim jokes.

Buck moves so he’s hiding his face into Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie puts his arm around him and rubs his back to soothe him. 

“Come on, guys. Seriously?” Eddie yells back.

“We can’t help it! Hen says, “You two are in the middle of the floor making out.”

“She does have a point,” Chim says.

Eddie rolls his eyes, “Alright, show’s over. Leave us alone.”

Chim and Hen laugh and move away from the rail. Buck moves his head so he can look at Eddie, “Are they gone?”

“Yeah, they are,” Eddie replies.

Another booming voice yells down at them, “No messing around in the bucks! Or on shift! I’ll have to write you up!”

Eddie and Buck look up to see Bobby.

“Oh God, this is terrible,” Buck cries.

“Stop being dramatic,” Eddie says, “We’ll be fine.”

Buck hugs Eddie close and kisses his cheek, “Can I take you on a date?”

“Are you going to tell me about your million dollar deals and Coachella?” Eddie teases.

“No, but if you’re nice I’ll show you my fire hose,” Buck says with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I wasn't going to add to this story? lol, I have to regrets. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
